Improvements to digital cameras have been developed to increase functionality provided by the digital cameras and support usage scenarios in innumerable settings and circumstances. One increasingly popular usage scenario for digital cameras is capturing “selfies.” Selfies refer to a self-portrait photographs, typically taken with a digital camera or camera phone held in the hand or supported by a selfie stick, or sometimes by pointing the camera at a mirror. Since users often share selfies with friends on social media and otherwise utilize selfies in different ways than other types of images, users may be interested in identifying selfies and separating selfies from the other types of images (such as in different folders). Unfortunately, traditional digital camera and images editing tools provide limited tools for identifying and working with selfies. Consequently, users who are interested in locating and organizing selfies must manually search the images to find selfies and then edit image metadata to categorize images or set-up different folders for selfies and other image categories. Doing this can be quite time consuming and frustrating for the users.
Some mobile devices exist that can separate images taken with a front-facing camera into folders reserved for selfies. However, these categorization techniques are hardware based, and do not use vision algorithms to detect faces. Therefore, any image taken with the front-facing camera will be stored in the selfie folder, regardless of whether the image is a selfie or not. This leaves users with images taken with a front-facing camera in the selfie folder that are not selfies, along with images taken with a rear-facing camera that are selfies which are not placed in the selfie folder. These errors compound frustration for users who wish to accurately categorize the images they have taken.